Drakir do Vrim
A drow from the jungles of Xen'drik. He wields Shadow Blades and searches for weapons that can help his people, the Umbragen. History The first introduction of Drakir is him bringing up his blade to Beric's throat. His half-brother runs through the Xen'drik jungle, trying to find a pack with wolfsbane that will cure his lycanthropy. Drakir offers to take him to his shaman, who's about twelve hours away but might be able to cure Beric. Corpse Thievery Drakir follows Beric back to his companions, staying quiet and unnoticed. He watches as Beric takes the poison and dies, and when Dex, Sam, and Therudak strap the body to a sled he follows them to the giant ruins that they take refuge in. Once everyone is settled in, he makes his move. Stratos, his hawk, is sent out to distract Dak, allowing Drakir to sneak into the cave. He tries taking the sword, but can't get it out of Beric's grasp. It's hot to the touch. As a backup plan, he casts Levitate on the body itself and starts sneaking around in the shadows. Eventually he's found out, and the instant Dex sees him Drakir casts Darkness on his lantern and runs for the exit. There's a scuffle that ends with Drakir just outside the cave entrance, his Shadowblade at Dex's throat. They create a truce, everyone lowering their weapons. Drakir decides he can't kill them all and agrees to take them to his shaman, who will be able to preserve the sword and possibly resurrect Beric. Dragonshards The party returns to Drakir's shaman, who is revealed to be Eladrin, Beric and Drakir's father. The two to not get along; Eladrin greets Drakir with a snide comment about taking too long, and Drakir brushes over that his other son has died and tells him to get the sword. After a lengthy and harsh argument, it's decided that Drakir, Dex, and Therudak will venture into Khyber to collect the last ingredient Eladrin needs to complete a ritual that will bring Beric back; a Khyber dragonshard. Drakir is reluctant to go with them at first, but after being told of the possibility of getting the sword, he agrees to be their guide. Wroat For the simple reason that it's "on the way," Drakir is sent with the B-Team to break Commander Bala out of prison, where she's awaiting a trial followed swifty by an execution. They meet Thorin Stoneknuckle, a dwarf who used to work with Crast. Through his various contacts they plan their heist, and Drakir gets to finally be himself without Dex or Beric to remind him to be civil. And not murder people. Personality Sometime in his youth, Drakir decided to be as Umbragen as he possibly could be. He has a pretty utilitarianism attitude; whatever is best for his people is what he makes happen. As a result, he's pretty cold regarding most things. He cares deeply about his people and the fight they're constantly in against the aberrations. When the party kills a mind flayer who has an Umbragen drow as a thrall, he takes the time to extract the claws that he's been modified with and arranges him in a respecful position, and takes the totems that were on the mind flayer's body. Relationships Eladrin From the short interactions Drakir has with his father it's gleaned that the two aren't very fond of each other. Drakir is very devoted to his people and wants to be out there fighting monsters and doing everything he can to protect the tribe and doesn't think highly of Eladrin spending his days around a table, experimenting with his magic. It's worsened by the fact that Eladrin specifically requested Drakir to be under his command, to keep him out of danger. His job mostly consisted of finding items for Eladrin and aiding him in his experiments, which he hated. Dex Drakir and Dex get off to a pretty rocky start. A very, very rocky start, considering Drakir is stealing the body of Dex's best friend. After a scuffle in some ruins, the two create a truce; Drakir wants the sword, which is attached to Beric's body, and Dex wants Beric. They've both proven to each other to be formidable in a fight, and they both could potentially be helped by working together. Eventually through their travels they build up a respect for one another, though they would probably deny any actual affection. Powers and Abilities Class Abilities * Primeval Awareness * Shadow ShiftAn ability created for the Patron's DM Spellbook. Eldritch Invocations * Shadow Jaunt Racial Abilities * Superior Darkvision Feats * Umbragen High Magic * Skilled Spells Since spells can be swapped each level, some of these Drakir may no longer have access to. Previous Items Quotes "Your friend's corpse is nothing. It is meat. The blade is everything." ''- Ep. 29 Forgotten Legacy Chapter One'' "It is reassuring that you are consistent to call me by my name, rather than 'boy,' when you need something. Fine. I'll make sure the outlanders don't die- well, I'll make sure the outlanders find their way in Khyber. The not dying, that's on them." ''- Ep. 31 Forgotten Legacy Chapter Three'' "If you speak about our being here to anyone, I will kill you and everyone you love." ''- Ep. 90 The Road Below Chapter Four'' Trivia * Eric had taken a random table originally from Tomb of Annihilation and replaced the story elements to fit in with this campaign. Drakir was one of the options, and when Beric ran off by himself in the Xen'drik jungle he was rolled. * Drakir has always been unsettling, but the longer he stays with the party, the more he realizes he enjoys unsettling people.Ep. 91 The Road Below Chapter Five References and Footnotes Category:Player Characters Category:Drow